warehouse_13_ideas_and_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Box
INFO Agent Box (Also Known As Galathea)- The Agent Box Is used to let agents live for how many years they would like. The maximum number of years Is 950. Origin The origin of the Agent Box Is very well know. Besides the Minoan Trident It was the first artifact placed In the warehouse. It was created when an old woman was not ready ready to pass on. As you can guess her name was Galathea. One day In her deep slumber she did but while she died she was holding her sacred box. So now she doesn't want anyone one to pass on because she thinks they have the same fear as her. Note that her soul Is not trapped In the box, her body Is now the box. Also you can still die from an injury but not and illness. If you do die from and injury she still gets your soul. SIDE EFFECT When your time Is up there Is no way to escape her rath. She will take your soul and keep It inside. If you open the box every soul inside will turn to ash. ( Do not encounter because she will try to trick you to give her your soul). ESCAPE GOAT The only way to free a soul Is to use Methusela's Key. Using the Key insures the rest of the time the Box promised unless It Is already up. We lost the key in 1878 but we have thoughts on where it is. People & Agents Inside Of Galathea Some agents do not want to die so they sold their soul to the Box. Souls that have been freed In legend say "That It Is beautiful inside and Galathea Is really motherly". *Alexander The Great- Knowing he was sick with a fatal illness he became one of her first victims. *Cleopatra- She went in because she wanted to escape with Marc Antony. *Marc Antony- He wanted to be with Cleopatra. *Ghengis Khan- He wanted to be with something he helped create. *Pete's Father- He sold his soul before he had a family and he regrets doing It. *Leonardo Davinci's- Was unsure about death. *Marie Antoinette- Mrs. Antoinette was an agent but after they killed her husband because. The towns people figured out about the warehouse and beleived It was witchcraft. She knew they were coming after her next so she used the two headed coin to clone herself and she hid away In the box. *James M. Barrie- He was the author of Peter Pan and a distance friend of the warehouse. But a secret no one else knew was that he wrote Peter Pan as his way of never growing old and escaping death, so as a favor we locked him away. We know there are five more reconizable souls but In total there are 300 souls inside of her. People Who Are Alive & Gave Galathea There Souls * The Regents * Mrs. Frederick THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE WE KNOW BUT THERE ARE LESS OF THEM THAN THE DEAD BECAUSE. SHE LIKES TO KILL PEOPLE EARLY THAN THE TIME THEY ASKED FOR. Category:Geronimo's Spear Category:Play Ball Category:Alfed Hitchcock's Wine Glasses